<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Smell of Love | Mùi hương ngọt ngào của tình yêu by Stony1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424076">Sweet Smell of Love | Mùi hương ngọt ngào của tình yêu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111'>Stony1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rhodey pranks Tony, Silly, Trolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trò chơi khăm của Rhodey đã mang đến một số kết quả không ngờ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Smell of Love | Mùi hương ngọt ngào của tình yêu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149338">Sweet Smell of Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison/pseuds/Addison">Addison</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony đáng lẽ nên biết đó sẽ là một trong những ngày ấy.</p><p>Nó bắt đầu bằng bữa sáng với người bạn thân nhất của mình vào một trong những buổi sáng hiếm hoi mà gã đã tắm và mặc quần áo trước 7 giờ. Gã đáng lẽ nên biết người bạn thân yêu của mình đang âm mưu điều gì đó khi cái nhìn kỳ dị xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt y vào lúc Tony cúi xuống để cho y thấy vài thứ trên Starkpad của mình.</p><p>"Gì nào?" Gã hỏi, dại dột chờ đợi một câu trả lời.</p><p>"Hổng có gì cả đâu." Rhodey chỉ đơn giản trả lời với một điệu cười ranh ma.</p><p>Sau đấy gã sẽ khẳng định rằng mình biết Rhodey đang lên kế hoạch cho một trò chơi khăm chắc luôn. Gã cực chắc chắn rằng gã biết khoảnh khắc mình nghe thấy tiếng khúc khích hầu như chả kìm nén của Rhodey khi gã quay lại để lấy cà phê. Gã biết một trò chơi khăm sắp tới rồi đấy, gã chỉ không biết nó bắt đầu từ lúc Rhodey vỗ nhẹ vào lưng gã khi y rời đi.</p><p>---</p><p>Khi gã dần nghi ngờ hôm nay sẽ trở nên khó hiểu bắt đầu từ đây, trò chơi khăm 'bắt đầu'. Nat vào bếp trong khi gã đang uống tách cà phê thứ ba trước 9 giờ.</p><p>Lúc đầu, cô có vẻ muốn nói gì đó khi cổ bước vào. Nhưng lúc gã quay lại đối mặt với cô, cô chỉ im lặng nghiêng đầu nhìn gã như thể thứ mà cô thấy khiến cho bất cứ điều gì cô định nói trở nên chả quan trọng.</p><p>Rồi, với một cái nhìn tập trung cao độ, cô sải bước dứt khoát tới chỗ gã.</p><p>"Không thể chờ cho đến khi tui uống xong cà phê mới mưu sát sao hả?" Gã cợt nhả nói dù rằng đang rất chi là hoang mang bởi hành vi của cô. Sau đó, cô nghiêng người rồi... ngửi gã?</p><p>Tony cứng người và trợn to mắt. Khi cô lùi lại, cô trông có vẻ trầm ngâm một lúc rồi gật gù đồng ý. Đồng ý với cái gì thì gã cũng chịu.</p><p>"Okay, tôi chẳng biết cái quần què gì đang xảy ra nhưng còn quá sớm cho việc này."</p><p>"Ừm hmm." Cuối cùng cô nói, giành lấy cà phê khỏi tay gã và bước ra ngoài mà không nói thêm một lời nào nữa.</p><p>---</p><p>Lần thứ hai xảy ra, gã bắt đầu nghĩ có lẽ đó là một chuyện kỳ lạ nào đó giữa các gián điệp.</p><p>Khi gã đâm sầm vào Clint, họ đang đi ngược chiều nhau xuống sảnh. Khi họ lướt qua nhau, gã đang mải mê với những bản thiết kế trên Starkpad đến nỗi gã cố gắng nói 'gì thế' nhưng chủ yếu chỉ là những tiếng càu nhàu.</p><p>Clint dường như chẳng thèm bận tâm đến điều đó vì cậu ta lầu bà lầu bầu đáp trả và tiếp tục bước đi... rồi dừng lại. Tony không để ý cho đến khi thằng chả nắm lấy vai gã, dí sát lại gần.</p><p>Nhưng ngay khi gã chuẩn bị bình luận về việc 'mua cho thằng chả bữa tối trước đã', Clint ngửi gã một cái rõ ràng.</p><p>"Clgt, cái lề gì thốn, ơ hay cái tên não chim này?" Tony kêu lên đầy hoài nghi khi Clint cuối cùng cũng dừng lại và buông gã ra.</p><p>Clint chỉ cười toe và gật đầu. "Yeah."</p><p>"'Yeah' cái gì cơ?"</p><p>"Yeah." Clint lặp lại và tiếp tục bước đến nơi cậu ta sẽ đến; bỏ lại Tony não chưa kịp load và hơi bực tức đứng trong hành lang.</p><p>---</p><p>Gã chắc kèo rằng nhất định phải có âm mưu gì đó đang xảy ra khi đến lượt Bruce.</p><p>Họ đang ở trong xưởng của Tony, thảo luận về dự án mới nhất mà gã đang thực hiện; xem đi xem lại tất cả các chi tiết kỹ thuật và hướng đi mà gã dự định áp dụng.</p><p>"Đây, tôi đã kéo dài tất cả rồi. FRIDAY, tiếp tục công tác của chúng ta tối qua đi."</p><p>"Tony, tôi không biết--" Tony chỉ vừa mới đang lướt qua sơ đồ ba chiều để điều chỉnh thiết kế khi Bruce đột nhiên dừng giữa câu.</p><p>"Chuyện gì vậy hở, Brucie?"</p><p>Bruce có vẻ ngập ngừng, giống như y đang cân nhắc điều gì đó trong giây lát nhưng cuối cùng chỉ lắc đầu. "Không có gì, anh đang nói đến đâu rồi nhỉ?"</p><p>Giờ đến lượt Tony trông ngập ngừng. Gã xem xét việc đề cập đến vấn đề và nhận được câu trả lời nào đó nhưng gã quyết định quay trở lại với những thứ quan trọng.</p><p>"Tôi chỉ đang nghĩ," Gã xoay người nhìn sơ đồ ba chiều. "Nếu chúng ta tập trung vào khu vực này--"</p><p>Gã nhanh chóng quay lại khi cảm thấy nhà khoa học kia nghiêng người và nghe thấy âm thanh rõ ràng của một ai đó đang hít một hơi thật sâu.</p><p>"Bruce, anh vừa ngửi tôi đấy à?"</p><p>Bruce dường như phớt lờ câu hỏi. "Thực ra thì nó không đến nỗi nào."</p><p>"Gì... Cái gì... Gì cơ?" Gã thậm chí còn chả biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu nữa.</p><p>Bruce trông như định nói đùa gì đó nhưng quyết định thôi. "Đừng lo lắng về điều đó." Y mỉm cười, cố không cười thành tiếng - đồ phản bạn - và vỗ vào tay gã. "Muộn rồi, có lẽ chúng ta nên thực hiện nó vào ban ngày và tiếp tục mọi thứ sau một đêm ngon giấc."</p><p>Tại thời điểm này, gã không thực sự chắc chắn rằng mình hiểu trò chơi khăm của Rhodey; bị mọi người ngửi và sau đó nhận được một nhận xét kỳ lạ từ họ? Phải có gì đó được tạo ra chứ, đúng không nhờ? Oh, gã chắc chắn sẽ trả đũa y vì chuyện này.</p><p>---</p><p>Đó là khoảng 3 giờ sáng và tầm muộn thế này thì chẳng có ma nào lại thức dậy cả. Dù vậy, đối với Tony mà nói, gã sẽ không thể ngủ ngay cả khi nằm trên giường, nên có lẽ sẽ hữu ích khi gã cứ tỉnh như sáo thế này.</p><p>Nó yên tĩnh cho đến khi FRIDAY kêu ới lên. "Sir, Captain Rogers đang yêu cầu được gặp ngài?"</p><p>"Vào giờ này ấy hả?" Gã khô khốc nói, không gián đoạn sự tập trung bằng cách nhìn lên từ công việc của mình.</p><p>"Tôi tin rằng có một câu nói về những người trong nhà kính (1), boss." FRIDAY vặn lại.</p><p>Tony nheo mắt và bĩu môi với AI của mình. "Mỗi ngày ta đều hối hận vì sao mình lại cho mi một tính cách chứ." Gã đảo mắt và cuối cùng nói. "Rồi, sao cũng được."</p><p>Steve bước vào, trông kiệt sức nhưng nhìn tình trạng của mái tóc, áo phông và quần pyjama, hẳn anh đã trở mình trằn trọc trên giường. Vậy là, gã không phải là người duy nhất có số con rệp trong lĩnh vực ngủ rồi. "Hey, ừm, FRIDAY nói rằng anh đã dậy." Anh dịu dàng nói, trông hơi ngại ngùng và xấu hổ. "Nên tôi nghĩ là có lẽ anh có thể muốn có ai đó nói chuyện."</p><p>Tony, trong trạng thái mất ngủ của chính mình, quá mệt mỏi để tranh luận hoặc là trở thành con người đanh đá thường ngày, vì vậy gã chỉ nhún vai và chỉ về phía chiếc ghế dài ở phần bên kia của căn phòng.</p><p>Gã trở lại với công việc của mình một lúc nhưng gần như ngay lập tức quay đầu lại ngay khi Steve bắt đầu đi đến chiếc ghế dài. "Cấm. Được. Ngửi. Tôi. Đấy." Với đôi mắt nheo lại, gã múa may tua vít xung quanh, cố gắng để trông có vẻ đe dọa, nhưng lại thành ra trông thật lố bịch.</p><p>"O-- Okay?" Steve chớp mắt bối rối.</p><p>"Đừng có mà nhìn tôi kiểu đó he. Tôi biết tỏng mấy thằng các cậu đều lên kế hoạch hết cả rồi." Tony quay trở lại với công việc ngay cả khi gã tiếp tục với bài văn chỉ trích đầy hùng hồn của mình. "Cả ngày lận đó; Rhodey, Nat, Clint, Bruce và bây giờ thậm chí là cậu nữa. Đầu tiên, cậu hành động như mọi thứ là bình thường rồi sau đó--"</p><p>Tony giật nảy ngạc nhiên khi Steve bất ngờ ở bên cạnh mình, gã thậm chí còn chẳng nghe thấy anh đến gần nữa ấy. Tại sao gã lại ngạc nhiên? Gã hoàn toàn nhận thức được rằng khả năng lén lút của anh không phải là một sự phóng đại kia mà.</p><p>Anh đang cầm một tờ giấy trong tay. "Cái này bị dính vào lưng anh này."</p><p>Trên tờ giấy, là chữ viết tay của Rhodey: 'NGỬI TUI ĐI NÈ TUI HƠI BỊ THƠM THO ĐÓ NGHE'.</p><p>Tony nhìn chằm chằm vào tờ ghi chú gây mất lòng kia và một nhận thức soi tỏ tâm trí thiếu ngủ, mơ hồ của gã. "Phải rồi ha, bơ dưỡng thể hương xoài." Cái loại bơ dưỡng thể hương xoài mà Pepper đã cho gã để dưỡng ẩm phần da khô ráp trên cánh tay. Một trò đùa đơn giản nhưng hiệu quả.</p><p>"Anh có mùi thơm lắm ý." Steve nở một nụ cười nhỏ với gã và nhún vai.</p><p>Tony nhìn lên và nhận ra rằng khuôn mặt của họ gần nhau đến thế nào. Và sau đó nhận ra mình không có phiền. Steve trông như thể anh định lùi lại và xin lỗi nhưng Chúa ơi, gã không muốn anh làm thế đâu. Gã cắn môi, giữ lấy ánh nhìn trong giây lát - tự hỏi liệu có lẽ mình có nên nên nắm lấy cơ hội hay không.</p><p>Đáng ngạc nhiên thay, Steve quyết định hộ gã, và khởi đầu nụ hôn đầu tiên mà gã nhiệt tình đáp lại.</p><p>Gã có lẽ nên đi cảm ơn Rhodey vì trò chơi khăm của y dẫn đến điều này thôi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) 'people in glass houses' trong thành ngữ 'People in glass houses should not throw stones', nghĩa là: đừng vội chê bai người khác khi chính bản thân còn có những tật xấu tương tự.</p><p>T/n: Đừng để bị chơi khăm như daddy nha các chị em! Happy April Pool's Day!! 🐋🐋🎏🎉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>